The kid behind the counter
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION, de LUCY SINCLAIR. "Lorsque j'entrai dans le magasin, comme d'habitude, je regardai vers le comptoir sur ma gauche pour saluer Sharon, la dame d'une quarantaine d'année qui travaillait ici depuis que j'avais huit ans et vis que Sharon avait été remplacée par un gars d'un mètre quatre-vingt et quelques qui avait un piercing à la lèvre et un corps de rêve."


The kid behind the counter

_- le mec derrière le comptoir - _

**par Lucy Sinclair**

Ok. Il est juste là. Ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas. Si tu le regardes, il va penser que t'es un genre de _stalker_ qui fait froid dans le dos. Est-ce que t'as envie qu'il appelle la police et qu'ils t'arrêtent ? Non ! Alors ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas. Ne. Le. Regarde. Pas. Tu es en train de le regarder, là. Tu es faible. Tu n'as aucune honte. Tu vas finir par te faire tabasser par un mec musclé qui a des tatouages. Oh mon dieu, il est tellement canon putain, et il porte ce joli t-shirt en flanelle. Doux Jésus, pourquoi il ne va pas travailler dans une autre librairie ? Pourquoi il faux que ce soit dans la mienne ? Pourquoi il fait en sorte que ce soit si difficile pour moi de venir ici et de lire des mangas jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux, merde ?! Pourquoi ?! Je déteste ma vie.

Le magnifique jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus était assis derrière le comptoir de ma librairie _Barns and Noble_[1]. Il avait la même expression sereine qu'il affichait depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici, il y a un mois et deux semaines. Je me souviens de son premier jour de travail ici.

C'était un samedi ordinaire. Je me suis réveillé un petit peu après neuf heures, j'ai fait mon petit déjeuner, fait mes corvées, me suis habillé, puis je suis parti directement à la librairie pour bouquiner. La bibliothèque était trop loin, il fallait que je prenne le bus. Les bus sont dégueu et pas hygiéniques. J'adorais la bibliothèque mais je détestais le bus. Mais le _Barns and Noble_ du coin se trouvait à quatre pâtés de maison de chez moi. Marcher était dangereux, mais c'était mieux que de s'asseoir dans ces sièges déchirés et crasseux des bus de ville. J'allais toujours chez _Barns and Noble_ pour lire, chaque samedi. C'était une tradition. Une tradition aseptisée, silencieuse et apaisante – ou du moins ça l'était avant. Bon, ça restait relativement silencieux. Aucun adolescent n'allait à la librairie un samedi. La plupart d'entre eux avait une vie. La plupart d'entre eux n'était pas une bizarrerie tremblotante comme moi, avec une sévère paranoïa et des pleine de TOC. Je venais toujours ici le samedi et je me sentais un peu perturbé quand je ne le faisais pas. La routine était quelque chose d'important à mes yeux. Donc lorsque j'entrai dans le magasin, comme d'habitude, je regardai vers le comptoir sur ma gauche pour saluer Sharon, la dame d'une quarantaine d'année qui travaillait ici depuis que j'avais huit ans – comme je le faisais toujours – et vis que Sharon avait été remplacée par un gars d'un mètre quatre-vingt et quelques qui avait un piercing à la lèvre et un corps de rêve. Mon habituel salut à Sharon se bloqua au fond de ma gorge. Je finis par dire :

_**Bonj- hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Bien comme il faut et en hurlant, juste avant de faire volte-face et de m'enfuir en courant.

Un des mes plus grands moments.

Bien sûr il fallait que je me comporte comme un gros débile devant une des mecs les plus canons que j'avais vu depuis longtemps. Sans prendre en compte le fait qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie et qu'il était probablement hétéro, j'aurais au moins aimé ne pas être connu comme ''ce gamin chelou qui m'a hurlé à la figure durant mon premier jour de travail, puis qui vient tous les samedis et qui me fixe''.

Bien que je sois sûr qu'il m'a surpris en train de le regarder seulement trois fois, pas plus. Je veux dire, je suis du genre à passer inaperçu[2]. Beaucoup de gens dans mon lycée, des gens que je connais depuis la maternelle, ne se souviennent pas de moi. Même si nous sommes en terminale et que je les connais depuis treize ans. Je ne suis pas beau, avec mes cheveux blond platine, mon corps maigre, et mes yeux bleus qui auraient dû appartenir à un chien, pas à un être humain. Alors d'habitude je me fonds dans le décors avec les autres étudiants moches. Donc je suppose que je peux plus ou moins comprendre pourquoi ils ne se souviendraient pas de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

De plus, il y a des filles qui viennent flirter avec mister canon là-bas tout le temps. J'étais d'habitude libre de le regarder, planqué derrière le rayon des romans graphiques sans être remarqué. Je veux dire, si les décolletés et les mini-jupes ne le distraient pas, rien ne le ferait. C'est vrai, aucune fille ne semblait faire le moindre progrès avec lui, mais je pense que c'était parce qu'elles ne venaient visiblement pas avec l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit, ou de lire quoi que ce soit d'autre que les magasines et les cartes de vœux.

Moi non plus je n'achetais pas quelque chose à chaque fois. Enfin, quand Sharon travaillait encore ici, j'achetais effectivement un marque-page ou un magnet entre deux achats de livres pour aider à soutenir le magasin. Mais depuis que mister canon travaillait ici, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'approcher le comptoir. J'entrai puis partais sans même regarder dans sa direction. Il n'y avait aucun contact ou même un regard en coin vers la zone de danger.

Mais les choses se présentaient mal aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi j'étais plus agité que d'habitude. Le dernier volume du roman graphique que je lisais venait enfin de sortir. Et j'allais enfin l'acheter, j'avais la ferme intention de l'acheter, de le ramener chez moi, de mettre de la musique, d'allumer de l'encens, et de finalement savoir si Yuki et Misaki allaient enfin être ensemble. Oui je lis du yaoi. Je suis un nerd homo en pleine adolescence. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger.

Et je voulais ce livre, de toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le lire dans la librairie, si le volume n'était pas à moi, ça n'était pas pareil. J'ai mis beaucoup du mien[3] dans cette série et avoir quelqu'un – même quelqu'un d'aussi beau – en travers de ma route était ridicule. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir sous pression lorsque je tenais fermement le livre dans la paume de ma main moite, le comptoir et le mec canon qui était assis juste là. Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Qu'il aille se faire mettre profond. (mmm...)

_La la la la, je suis trop beau et je m'en fiche complètement, la la la_

Bâtard. Ce bâtard super, super sexy.

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Je voulais acheter ce livre. Mais avais-je la volonté de marcher vers ce beau mec et d'acheter ce qui était pour l'essentiel du contenu un porno gay ? Je veux dire, le scénario était magnifique et les personnages hauts en couleurs, mais l'auteur n'était absolument pas timide quant à la nudité et aux scène de sexe.

Il devait déjà pensé que j'étais pas normal. Mais voulais-je qu'il pense que j'étais pas normal et obsédé ? Petit Jésus qui fait des claquettes !

La couverture de mon manga avec mon OTP[4] me fixa en retour avec un air de reproche. Est-ce que Yuki a laissé Misaki se faire draguer par ce mec venu de nulle part uniquement parce qu'il était beau et intimidant ? Non ! Rien ne pouvait se tenir sur son chemin et c'était pareil pour moi !

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si quelque chose allait se passer ! J'étais un client ! Il était obligé de prendre mon argent ! Il allait juste le prendre et ce serait tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveux. C'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à moi. Et même s'il était de ce bord là, je veux dire, il est trop beau ! Et moi je suis juste... moi. Ouais ça résume pas mal la chose. Je suis juste moi. Tweek Tweak. Est-ce que j'avais la moindre chance ?

Non.

Alors pourquoi m'inquiéter, hein ? Contente-toi d'entrer là-dedans, d'acheter le livre et de sortir ! Tu vas probablement vomir une fois dehors, mais ensuite, après un arrêt à_ seven-eleven_[5], je vais enfin savoir comment l'histoire se finit ! Ok. Ne pense même pas à quel point il est beau aujourd'hui, à jouer avec son piercing du bout de la langue – juste, vas-y !

Les jambes? J'ai dit, on y va !

Allez !

Un pied devant l'autre !

Le visage rivé vers le sol, je regardai chacun de mes pas durant le trajet jusqu'à ce fameux comptoir. Oh mon dieu il me regardait ! Je pouvais le sentir. Putain !

_**Je peux vous aider **?

Oh bon sang. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler. Sa voix était si grave et douce. C'était parfait. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à le regarder. Je hochai la tête et posai le livre sur le comptoir.

_**Ce sera tout **?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

_**Ok, ça vous fait huit dollars quatre-vingt quatorze**.

J'envoyai la main à ma poche et sortis mon porte-feuille. Il était en forme de dinosaure. Je rougis lorsque je m'en rendis compte. Pourquoi j'avais apporté ça ?! Oh mon dieu, il pensait sûrement que j'étais trop bizarre !

_**Sympa, le porte-feuille**. Fit-il remarquer, ce qui rendit ma poitrine très lourde. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Il essayait de faire la conversation ? D'être gentil ? Bon sang. Je sortis un billet de cinq dollars et trois de un, puis ouvris la fermeture éclair pour piocher de la monnaie. Je savais que j'avais le montant exact. Pourquoi ce truc ne voulait pas s'ouvrir correctement, merde ?! Je tirai d'un coup sec mais trop fort et je fis tomber toutes mes petites pièces partout sur le comptoir. Tuez-moi tout de suite !

_**Oh zut, je suis vraiment désolé**.

Je me dépêchai de réunir toute ma monnaie, sans jamais relever la tête.

_**Ca fait rien**.

Oh mon dieu il se montrait gentil. Ah, bien sûr qu'il se montrait gentil ! Il travaillait ici, _duh_. Il était obligé ! Même avec un abruti de mec bizarre qui tremblait comme moi. Je fourrai la monnaie dans mon porte-feuille et voulu m'enfuir en courant. Je vous jure je suis vraiment un empoté. Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire comme il faut !

_**Je- je vais juste vous donner un autre billet d'un dollar**. Dis-je, vaincu en sortant un nouveau billet. Je suis trop nul. Je n'arrive même pas à sortir la monnaie correctement. Bon sang. Je fixais mes stupides mains osseuses. Je le jure, je vais casser les os de chacun de mes doigts lorsque je serai chez moi. Tout à coup, une main se trouva sur la mienne. Je cessai de respirer et redressai la tête d'un coup, c'était la première fois que je le voyais de si près. Je devais être tout rouge, j'avais l'impression que mon visage était en feux ! Son visage était magnifique ! Des yeux sombres, une peau claire, un nez fin ! Il avait une petite cicatrice au coin de l'œil et un petit bouton en voie de guérison sur l'angle de la mâchoire. Mais comment pouvait-il faire en sorte de rendre un bouton mignon, bordel ! Putain je comprends pas !

Il retourna ma main et posa ma monnaie avec le reçu sur ma paume avant de refermer ma main avec ses doigts. Oh mon dieu ! Ses mains étaient si chaudes. Calleuses, mais jolies. Parfait ! Bon sang il était tellement parfait ! Pourquoi il tenait ma main comme ça ? Il sourit. Oh ouah, il sourit ! Ses dents étaient un peu de travers, ses canines étaient comme des crocs. Mais c'était plein de charme. Que quelqu'un m'abatte d'une balle sur-le-champs. Pourquoi il me tenait la main ? Est-ce qu'il... il flirtait avec moi ? Bon dieu.

_**Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas encore tout faire tomber.** **Pas besoin que tu balances toute ta monnaie partout sur mon comptoir une fois de plus.**

C'était comme s'il avait entendu la question dans ma tête. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque je sentis mon estomac se retourner. Il pensait que j'étais un total empoté, merde ! Et moi qui croyait qu'il était en train de flirter avec moi en fait ! Quel débile ! Débile, débile, débile !

_**O-Oh**...

Je baissais à nouveau les yeux, j'avais juste envie de m'évaporer dans l'air. Il lâcha ma main et me tendit le sac. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ? C'était tellement embarrassant, même si c'était seulement dans ma tête.

_**Je... euh, je faisais que plaisanter. C'était une blague. **

Bien sûr.

_**Ok.**

Je pris mon sachet et détala d'ici. Allez les jambes, amenez-moi à la porte maintenant. Tout à coup mon pied glissa sur le tapis. Non ! Et la seconde d'après, mon visage fut plaqué au sol. Sérieux ?! Mon visage était en feu et même mon cou était rouge de honte. Pour de bon ! Il fallait que je me casse la figure ! Mon dieu c'était la cerise sur le gâteau qu'était cette super journée. Je me levai et courus vers la porte. C'était un désastre ! J'avais envie de pleurer ! Je ne serais plus jamais capable de me montrer ici.

_**Attends** !

Je me figeai sur place, avec ma main sur la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? Tire-toi de là ! Je le sentais qui se tenait derrière moi.

_**Je, euh... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis pas le meilleur quand il faut faire des blagues. Je suis désolé**.

Il pensait que j'allais me plaindre à la direction ? Je ne comptais pas le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour garder son travail. Comme si je pouvais le faire virer de toute façon. Mais il n'avait pas de raison d s'inquiéter. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici. Je voulais juste m'en aller.

_**Ça fait rien.**

Je secouai la tête, je lui tournais toujours le dos. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il me fit me retourner pour lui faire face.

_**Ça t'embête de me regarder ? Je ne suis pas si laid pourtant, non** ?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Je clignai simplement des yeux, surpris qu'il me touche, qu'il soit si proche, qu'il me parle, et qu'il dise probablement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Les gens beaux ne devraient pas être autorisés à plaisanter comme ça. Je mordis ma lèvre mais me força à regarder son stupide visage parfait qui était attachée à ce stupide corps parfait et sexy_. Ugh._

_**P-pardon.**

Pourquoi est-ce que je reste ici ? J'avais mon livre, je devrais partir ! Je n'avais pas besoin de rester là ! Il se donna une claque sur le front et jura.

_**Merde, non, je suis désolé, j'ai juste- putain, je suis nul avec ça.**

Nul avec quoi ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait juste me laisser partir ?

_**Écoute, je te vois venir ici toutes les semaines. Et je t'ai remarqué, et pas qu'un peu.**

Oh merde. Peut-être qu'il a plus remarqué que le regardais que ce que je ne pensais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Allait-il me faire des reproches à cause de ça ? Me menacer pour que je ne revienne jamais ? Il allait probablement-

_**Et je voulais te parler, mais tu n'es jamais venu au comptoir.**

En quelle langue il parlait, là?

_**Je sais que c'est bizarre et tout, mais... est-ce que tu, peut-être, euh... tu voudrais sortir avec moi, un jour **?

Tout se figea.

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

C'était une sorte de mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Sortir avec toi **? Je répétai comme un idiot. J'aurais dû lui demander d'arrêter les conneries et de dire la vérité tout de suite. Pourquoi les gens beaux pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ça aux autres ? Ça ne leur suffisait pas d'être beau et de chercher l'amour tandis que je serai seul toute ma vie ? C'était juste... cruel.

_**Ouais, je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, ou même si tu euh... les mecs c'était ton truc, mais ce livre, et j'ai pensé, pourquoi ne pas demander alors... donc, t'en penses quoi **?

_**T'es sérieux là **? Répondis-je sans réfléchir tant j'étais sceptique. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Je n'allais pas être le sujet de ses moqueries !

Il grimaça légèrement puis afficha une expression neutre.

_O**uah, ok, t'aurais juste pu dire non.**

Quoi ? Attendez – c'était pas moi le connard dans l'histoire.

_**Non ! Je veux dire, euh, je ne pensais pas... je euh... ouais, ce serait cool.**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tweek ?

Il sourit, il semblait être sincère.

_**Vraiment ? Génial. Je finis à six heures ce soir. Peut-être tu pourrais me rejoindre ici et on irait se prendre une pizza ou quoi **?

_**Ouais, ok, j'aime la pizza**.

Et j'aime aussi être la cible de ta blague apparemment. Mes lèvres bougeaient d'elles-même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

**_Super, ok. Je m'appelle Craig, et toi ?**

_**Tweek.**

**_Tweek. Ok, euh, il faut que je retourne travailler, alors, ce soir ?**

**_Ce soir.**

Mes jambes me permirent enfin de m'en aller, bien que je ne sois pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

0o0o0o0o0

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je ne parvenais même pas à lire mon manga à cause de ce présumé rendez-vous, bordel de sa mère. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Bien sûr il avait l'air sincère mais sans déconner ! Qui demandait encore à des gens de sortir avec eux juste comme ça ! C'était une scène tout droit sortie d'une comédie romantique à la con ou d'une de ces fan fictions complètement cucul. Ça n'arrivait certainement pas dans la vraie vie. Et sûrement pas à moi. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une sorte de blague. Comment j'ai pu obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui ! Ça n'avait aucun sens! J'avais raison la première fois, ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. J'allais me rendre là-bas et il ne se montrerait même pas ! Je le savais ! Ou pire il viendrait et ferait un truc horrible.

Je n'aurais pas du lui donner l'occasion de le faire. Il est obligatoirement en train de se foutre de moi et si j'y vais je finirais le cœur brisé, seul, à souhaiter de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

C'est décidé je n'y vais pas

0o0o0o0o0o0

Craig était couché sur moi et suçait ma lèvre inférieure.

Ok, j'y étais allé. Donc ce rendez-vous/blague ou quoi que ce soit avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'il m'entraîne chez lui et m'allonge sur son lit pour une session bécotage. Merde. Si c'était une blague, j'en avais plus rien à foutre. J'étais en train de l'embrasser et, ben, je suppose que ça en valait la peine.

_**Craig **! Je gémis lorsque sa main remonta mon t-shirt. Je sentis la brûlure même si ma peau était déjà chaude.

_**Désolé. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?**

Ben sa main était déjà complètement remontée. Je lui donnai un baiser en guise de réponse et sentis sa main qui continuait de monter, bien appuyée contre mon torse. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon téton et ça me fit pousser un cri. Dieu c'était trop bon. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore. Il glissa sa langue très habile dans ma bouche et la pressa contre la mienne. Ouah, ça avait un goût délicieux. J'osai lever mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que je suçotais sa langue. Un frisson le parcourut et moi aussi. Il enfonça ses hanches dans les miennes, plaquées contre son matelas, et poussa sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans ma gorge[6]. Et ça me plut. Je poussai encore un autre gémissement lorsque je sentis la friction et je sentis qu'il retirai mon t-shirt. Je déboutonnai sa chemise et la fis glisser de ses épaules.

_**Je... je fais pas ça d'habitude.**

Il me fit taire d'un baiser un peu brutal sur les lèvres. Il releva mon menton et se mit à tracer une ligne de baisers sur mon cou puis sur mes épaules nues. Il me mordit désespérément et écrasa ses hanches contre les miennes. Il était dur. Ouah.

_**Moi non plus**. Répondit-il entre un baiser sur la clavicule et sa langue qui parcourt mon corps. Des fourmillements et des vagues de plaisir battaient dans mon corps.

_**Tu veux que j'arrête** ?

_**Putain, non** ! Je lâchai, puis plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Il ricana et décolla ma main de mon visage. Un petit mordillement sur ma lèvre me fit oublier mon attitude ridicule.

_**Cool, parce que j'en ai pas l'intention. **

Il écarta mes genoux et s'installa entre mes jambes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je haletais très fort et mes mains serraient ses épaules. Nous étions tous les deux nus et enchevêtrés J'étais sur ses genoux, son membre était plongé profondément en moi.

_**Tweek s'il te plaît, je veux... est-ce que je peux... bouger **?

J'étais dessus, mais c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Je murmurai un ''oui'' bien que la douleur n'avait pas encore diminué. Je veux dire, jusqu'à maintenant j'étais vierge. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu me jeter au lit avec Craig, mais je l'avais fait. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air idiot mais j'avais simplement l'impression que ça devait se passer comme ça.

Je dois avouer que le rendez-vous était le meilleur que j'avais jamais eu, même avec l'idée qui persistait dans un coin de mon esprit que c'était une blague. Ses baisers et ses mains et sa voix sexy avaient brisé toutes mes barrières et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de le supplier de me prendre. Et voilà comment nous en étions arrivés là. Il attrapa mes hanches et me poussa vers le haut puis me laissa retomber doucement. Dieu, mon manque d'expérience ne me donnait aucun élément de comparaison mais il était vraiment gros. C'était comme s'il me poignardait de l'intérieur. J'attrapai ses épaules tandis qu'il guidait mon mouvement le long de son membre. Chaque fois qu'il avançai, il atteignait mes hanches. Chaque fois devenait plus agréable. Ça me paralysait. Je pris appuie contre ses jambes et frissonnai.

_**Craig, c'est tr-trop bon.** Je gémis.

Il eut lui aussi un nouveau frisson et s'assit pour m'enlacer. Il nous faisait bouger de haut en bas sur son lit, il avait trouvé le bon rythme. Il me poussa pour m'allonger et agrippa les draps autour de moi. Mes jambes s'enveloppèrent sans raison autour de sa taille, j'en voulais plus. Ses mouvements étaient forts, je criai de plaisir et de douleur. Il toucha quelque chose de génial et je n'arrivais plus à penser. Il me saisit plus fermement et le toucha encore et encore.

_**Tweek, t'es si, mm- 'tain, je peux plus me retenir.**

Il accéléra, abusant de ce délicieux point à l'intérieur de moi. Je me mis à gémir lorsque j'attrapai ma bite et donnai quelques mouvements frénétiques en rythme avec les siens. Il regarda avec envie ce que je faisais et s'en lécha les lèvres, ça m'embarrassa. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou au lieu de continuer à me toucher et me releva un peu pour l'embrasser. Cela semblait lui convenir tout aussi bien. Nous nous embrassâmes maladroitement avec la langue, incapables de le faire correctement à cause de nos mouvements effrénés. Nous allions trop vite, trop fort, mais ça allait – et même plus que ça. C'était l'extase. Le petite boule de chaleur dans mon estomac était en train de se resserrer. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans son cuir chevelu et le serra fort contre moi.

_**'Tain, Craig ! Oui ! Je vais... je peux plus... je vais...**

**_Jouir**. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je fermai brusquement les yeux tandis que sa réponse semblait faire son effet, tous mes membres se contractèrent et la boule de chaleur explosa, elle mit tout mon corps en feu et éveilla des sensations que je ne connaissais pas. Je cambrai le dos lorsque le plus gros frisson de la soirée ma parcourut, il me fit crier de plaisir, et Craig aussi lâcha un long grognement qui m'indiqua qu'il avait également atteint son point culminant.

Je me sentis fondre complètement sur son matelas. Craig était appuyé sur ses bras, et maintenait au moins la partie supérieur de son corps levée. Il se laissa retomber à côté de moi et regarda le plafond. Notre respiration était profonde et irrégulière. Nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle. J'espère que cela voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé ça bien. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant – je le lui avais dit durant notre rendez-vous. Et j'ai découvert qu'en dépit du fait qu'il était très beau, il n'avait eu qu'une copine et un copain. La fille était sa première fois, et les choses n'étaient pas allées aussi loin avec le garçon parce qu'il n'était pas assez confiant avec sa sexualité lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir. Mais il a bien eu quelques aventures avec des homme, une seule d'entre elles est allée jusqu'au sexe. Pour faire court il avait plus d'expérience que moi, mais pas beaucoup plus.

J'ai appris qu'il était putain de bizarre. Le genre de bizarre qui ne regarde que des émissions anglaises et fait de mini-documentaires durant son temps libre. Le genre bizarre qui apprécie les vieilles voitures, maisons et personnes même si ce n'est le cas de personne de son âge. J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait déjà lu la série de mangas que je suivais sur internet, et me révéla qu'il y avait une suite de prévue. J'étais fasciné par Craig, et on s'entendait bien. C'est vrai c'était probablement beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire, mais lorsque l'on s'est promené dans le parc et qu'il m'a embrassé contre un arbre, j'ai sentis que je pouvais me projeter avec lui loin dans l'avenir.

_**Tweek ?**

**_Hein ?**

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui et mon sourire retomba un peu lorsque je vis l'expression sur son visage.

_**Euh... ce qui vient d'arriver, c'était bien et tout...**

Oh merde. Je le savais. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ou pour durer. Putain. Ma poitrine commença à me faire mal. Je n'avais pas envie que les choses se terminent comme ça.

_**Mais, je... ben je veux dire... bordel. Ok, je vais le dire.**

Au revoir Craig. C'était sympa le temps que ça aura duré.

_**Je n'avais l'intention que les choses évoluent si vite avec toi. Je, euh... j'ai pas tout gâché parce que je suis allé trop vite, non ? Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais eu personne, alors je me suis dit qu'on irait lentement- mais quand on s'est embrassé j'ai juste... et puis on s'est retrouvé ici et j'ai**...

Je le regardai buter sur les mots. Ça lui arrivait souvent. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais dit qu'il était aussi maladroit que moi parfois. Mais j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je m'allongeai contre lui et lui donna un baiser. Ok donc, je venais d'être un peu paranoïaque, mais c'était comme s'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais et le combattait avec son propre manque de confiance en lui, ça me calmait.

_**Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et je n'aurais pas couché avec toi, **(bon sang c'était trop embarrassant à dire, je sais pas pourquoi) **si j'en avais pas eu envie. Et tu-tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Je veux dire tu es vraiment génial et très beau alors-**

**_Je suis beau** ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un grand sourire, toutes dents dehors. Fuck, ces yeux !

_**Euh ouais, ben, je... gah !**

Je ne devrais pas être gêné en présence d'un mec avec lequel je venais juste de faire l'amour ! Et il devrait savoir qu'il était beau, merde! Pourquoi il avait l'air surpris et flatté ? Je rougis et détourna le regard. Il refit pivoter mon visage et caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

_**Toi aussi tu es beau Tweek, je l'ai pensé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu entrer dans le magasin et me hurler au visage.**

Merde.

_**Oh mon dieu tu te souviens de ça ?! **

Mon tic à l'œil me reprit. Craig eut un petit rire et m'embrassa.

_**Bien sûr que oui, c'est le jour où j'ai commencé à penser à toi.**

_._

_Fin_

* * *

><p>[1] chaîne de librairies américaine<p>

[2] passer inaperçu = _to be inconspicuous_ … voilà un mot très facile à retenir -.-'

[3] ''_I put my all ''_: j'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, je crois qu'il manque un mot en fait donc j'ai traduit comme ça.

[4] OTP =_ one true pairing_, le couple que vous préférez dans une série/une fiction. J'ai hésité à changer ça mais je me suis dit que vu que l'on est sûr un fandom, ça serait comme une mise en abîme de laisse OTP. Et aussi que dans un même cas je ne traduirais pas OOC ou PWP par exemple.

[5] chaîne de petits supermarchés aux USA, Australie et Asie, apparemment c'est la plus grande chaîne du monde.

[6] elle ne me semble pas mal traduite mais cette phrase me dégoûte un peu en fait ^^'

_Un bon petit OS écrit par Lucy Sinclair, je vous avais aussi traduit All thanks to Kenny l'année dernière, vous vous souvenez?_  
><em>J'ai eu envie de relire tous ses OS dernièrement et je ne sais pas pourquoi cela-là m'a parlé plus que les autres (sans doute parce que je suis en couple depuis longtemps alors j'aime bien lire de la romance fleur bleu et irréaliste XD). Niveau traduction, il était assez facile, et, peut être vous avez remarqué, c'est la première fois que je traduis une scène de sexe alors le fait qu'elle ne soit pas en entier et pas trop détaillée m'a aidée - je ne la trouve pas super bien traduite d'ailleurs mais ça va.<em>  
><em>A bientôt pour la suite de Who's afraid of Craig Tucker!<em>

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois - BillySage


End file.
